Telepathy Trouble
by FriedSoupy
Summary: What! Natsu and Lucy can read each other's mind? Well, it begun when the two mistakenly drank Juvia's special drink for Gray. Oh no no no! (kekeke... Ahem) I wonder what'll happen to the two when Natsu have some hidden thoughts for Lucy? A/N: Yo! A Friedsoupy oneshot to the MAX! R&R!


What?! Natsu and Lucy can read each other's mind? Well, it begun when the two mistakenly drank Juvia's special drink for Gray. Oh no no no! (kekeke... Ahem) I wonder what'll happen to the two when Natsu have some hidden thoughts for Lucy?

A/N: Yo! A Friedsoupy oneshot to the MAX! R&R!

[ Disclaimer: You know what. ]

Telepathy Trouble

NatsuxLucy

"Gray-sama!" Juvia came flying onto her ice-prince, Gray, with a delicious and very cold looking drink with a slice of lime on the tip of the glass.

"Juvia!" Gray groaned then saw the drink in Juvia's hands, "Whoa. That looks good! Is it for me?"

Juvia's turned into a pair of big beating hearts, "Of course Gray-sama!"

Juvia handed the drink to Gray and he was gonna drink it when a two certain people came in shouting.

"Aaaahhhh!" Lucy stopped in the middle of the room coughing while Natsu ran in circles around her, their faces looked like they have eaten some disgusting food.

"What happened?" Gray asked and put the glass of drink that Juvia gave him on a table. Juvia's eyes turned big as a dinner plate and grabbed the glass to present it to Gray again.

"Gr-Gray-sama! Drink this first please!" Juvia cried.

"Oh. Yeah I almost forgot that." Gray took the drink, Juvia sighed in relief.

"Wa-water..." Natsu groaned as he fell on the floor with a hopeless face, reaching out one hand.

"Aah! Natsu don't die!" Lucy shouted and started looking for a water or something to drink, "There!" Lucy jumped onto Gray to get the glass of drink in his hand.

"Hoy!" Gray yelled, "That's mine!"

"NOOO! Lucy-san don't!" Juvia screamed, running after Lucy who took a gulp on the drink.

"NOOO!"

"Lucy!" Natsu called, "Give me some too! I'm gonna die!"

Lucy crouched down to give Natsu the drink, "Here." Slowly, Natsu took it with just one gulp.

Natsu jumped up in a jitter then sighed heavily with his signature grin, "Well, that was a good one!"

Juvia fainted.

"You fire drooler, you took my special drink!" Gray attacked Natsu with his ice make magic.

Natsu hissed, "I didn't took it! Lucy did!"

"What?!" Lucy yanked Natsu down, "I just drank one gulp!"

"Me either!" Natsu replied and got another yank from Lucy.

"You idiot!"

"It was your fault in the first place!"

"Correction: Your fault! Who put seaweeds on my stew?"

"Happy told me it'll be great with seaweeds!"

"So now you're blaming Happy? You'll be punished Natsu Dragneel!"

"You're the one who will be punished Lucy Heartfillia!"

"Arrrrgh!" and two was fighting with words. Gray decided to take on Natsu later since he doesn't want to feel Lucy's wrath.

"What's your problem Natsu and Lucy?!" a voice that came out from Erza who was sitting on the corner with her two-storey strawberry cake sent shivers from the two's head to toe.

"There's nothing!" Natsu lied.

*Liar!*

"Huh?" Natsu looked around to see Lucy glaring at him.

*If I just have the courage to turn over this idiot to Erza...*

"Lucy?" Natsu said.

"What?" Lucy replied, still glaring at him.

*But look at his face... So kawaiii! No. He needs to be punished!"

"You said that I'm cute!" Natsu laughed.

"In your dreams!" Lucy flushed then punched Natsu.

*If she says that I'm cute then she likes me!*

"Huh? What?! Natsu you bakaaa I don't like you!" Lucy yelled and ran towards Erza.

"Is there a problem Lucy?" Erza asked the fake crying Lucy.

"Natsu bullied me!" Lucy said. and went towards Natsu.

"She's lying!" Natsu defended, "I did not bully her! Promise!"

Erza stopped, then looked at Lucy, "Come on, let me finish my cake first!" she pouted.

"Ha-hai!" the two nodded their heads vigorously.

Natsu sighed *I just have to thank that strawberry cake for saving my life, now I need to go to my hideout!*

Lucy was looking at him, *What hideout? He has one? I wonder where it is. Wait, he's not talking. Am I just imagining his voice mind?*

*Great. Why do I keep hearing Lucy's voice in my thoughts? Weiiiiiird.* Natsu looked at the ceiling.

*You can hear me?!* Lucy shouted in her thoughts, looking surprisedly at Natsu.

*Of course I'm not deaf.* Natsu looked at Lucy.

Then...

They both yelped in shock, "Aah!"

"Natsu you pervert! Don't think of trespassing my thoughts!" Lucy slapped Natsu's face.

"Oi! You're the one who's trespassing my thoughts!" Natsu defended, "And I'm not a pervert!"

Juvia slowly woke up because of the noise, "Uhn... The Telepathy potion..."

Two angry heads turned at Juvia, "What?!"

Juvia shot up, "Lucy-san took the Telepathy potion from Gray-sama!"

"That was a Telepathy potion?" said both in unison.

"Ye-yes." Juvia replied, "I brought it for Gray-sama and you... You took it for granted!"

"WATDA!" Lucy yelled, "We did not take that stupid potion for granted! Baka Baka ne!"

"It was for Gray-sama and me..." Julia started crying, at the same time, flooding the guild with her waterfall cry.

"This is all your fault Natsu!" Lucy said as she let herself being swept out by the flood.

*Not mine!* Natsu thought as he was swimming down the flood.

*Your fault!* Lucy replied via her thought.

*Not mine!*

*Fine! I'll just go home until the potion's effect wear out.* Lucy swam out and headed to her home. *I guess you won't be able to reach my thoughts since I'm far away from you!*

*Whatever* Natsu mumbled.

It was nine PM, Lucy is getting ready for her beauty sleep.

*Heh. The potion's effect will wear out tomorrow FOR SURE. I'm glad that Natsu and I aren't neighbors. Teehee.*

Lucy dived on her bed...

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*What the hell?* Lucy sat up and looked around.

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

"Natsu are you there?" Lucy said, a little bit annoyed.

*Argh. Natsu show yourself!*

*Aish! Lucy I'm in my house!*

*Nonsense! Then why am I hearing you?*

*I-I don't know.* Natsu's voice seemed to be shy and hesitant, *The truth is... I've been hearing your thoughts since you left the guild earlier...*

*What?!* Lucy shouted both with her voice and thought. *You mean... You heard everything I've been thinking since earlier?!*

*Yeah.*

*But why? Oh thank God I thought of things not too personal... Wait. He's hearing me! Ugh! Natsu forget what I've thought!*

*Uh... Sure.*

Silence...

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*I can't sleep with this!* Lucy thought, frustrated.

*Me too.*

*Now you're the one to talk Natsu!* Lucy facepalmed, *Stop thinking 'Don't Think'! Just say it aloud!*

*I can't, if I do I'll wake up Happy. He's sick.*

*Oh.*

Silence...

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*Don't think.*

*Natsu!*

*Sorry!*

*You can think. It's just me hearing anyways.*

*No...* from Natsu's voice, he's like struggling himself not to think.

*Okay. Then I'll distract your other thoughts.*

*How?*

*By asking questions.*

*Okay* Natsu seems to calm down a bit.

*Are you really in your house?*

*For Mavis' sake I'm in my house!*

*Okay.* Lucy sighed, its just like talking to Natsu like he's with her on the bed. *So how long did you keep holding out from thinking?*

*Since I've got nothing to do.*

*Tch.*

Lucy felt her eyelids get heavy, slowly, she fell asleep and drifted to her dreams...

The same her for Natsu, he unconsciously fell asleep and drifted to his own dreams. He was dreaming of...

Dream #1: Being lovey-dovey with Lucy.

Dream #2: Kissing Lucy.

Dream #3: While kissing Lucy he sees another Lucy standing in front of them with a face of nothing too calm

He woke up. Then forced himself to sleep again

Dream #4: The other Lucy slaps him on the face and the Lucy that he's kissing disappeared.

"Lucy! Why did you slap me?" Natsu pouted.

Lucy blushed, "Pervert! So this is what you're thinking!"

"Aaack! You're the real Lucy?!"

"Oh hell yes I am!"

Natsu shivered in fear, "Please forgive me I don't know what I'm thinking!"

Lucy sighed, "Well, sure, since this is only a dream. But if you try to do this in real I'll skin you alive!"

"Yes Lucy-sama!" Natsu nodded his head.

After a few seconds, a swarm of Lucys came at Natsu.

"Natsu! Why are there so many me here?!" Lucy shouted.

"I-I don't know!"

"Now Natsu let's kiss!" a Lucy hugged Natsu.

"No let me kiss him first!" another Lucy hugged Natsu.

"Natsu are you planning on toying with me?!" Lucy gave him a very powerful smack.

That smack made Natsu wake up and fall from his bed, he sighed.

"Natsu..." a creepy woman voice was heard. He thought that it was just Lucy in his thoughts then he was just surprised when Lucy kicked his door open angrily and ready to kill in her cute pink pajamas.

"Lucy?!"

"NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUU! YOU PERVERTED DREAMER!"

"AAAHHHH! FORGIVE ME LUCY-SAMAAAAAAA!"

"No WAAAAY!"

-END-

A/N: Yeah I know it's such an awful ending, but no worries in my favor, I'm planning on writing a sequel, if I get motivated, that is. So that's it. Ja~ R&R!


End file.
